Hunting the Moon
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Sequel to "Hunter's Moon" - picks up where it left off. What ever are our favorite heroes supposed to do now that they have seperated? Will Lilith find Chaos? Read to find out!
1. But You've Gotta Have Friends

**Hunting the Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Here is the sequel of Hunter's Moon that I promised to all of you!

I just wanted to say thank you so very much to each and everyone one of you who reviewed – especially those of you that would review every chapter! Your words and praise are my muse, and I will forever be grateful! I would like to also thank **SerenityHyperion** for the flooding of my email – she reviewed every chapter of every story that I have ever written. This is for you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Supernatural! **I merely adore both stories, and happen to believe that the crossover of the two present infinite possibilities.

_If you have not read __Hunter's Moon__, then I suggest you read that first, or you will be clueless as to what is going on!_

**Chapter 1: But You've Gotta Have Friends…**

"And stay out! Fucking punk…"

The bouncer at the door moved to return to the establishment that he worked at, only to run into Sam. He held up both his hands in front of him, as if to say that he didn't want trouble. The bald but very muscular bouncer gave him a glare before slamming the door in Sam's face.

The younger Winchester sighed as he moved over to his brother, who was sputtering drunken curses on the ground while trying to stand up. "Dean…" Sam's voice was soft but tired. He was getting sick of being kicked out of bars in this way, and he wasn't sure there were many bars left in Phoenix, Arizona.

"Shuuuuut uuuuuhhhhppp, Sa-hich-mmy." Dean slurred as he batted his brother's offered hand away.

Sam sighed. It had been like this for a month, ever since Serenity left. For the first two weeks, Dean had thrust himself into Hunter overdrive. He closed out five cases in a week, and four in the next. Dean wouldn't speak with him about anything to do with Serenity, or the cases they had worked with her. He refused to even look up at the moon. It was like he was trying to cut out the past seven months of his life.

The third week had Dean looking to shopping as his therapy. He had taken full advantage of the no-limit platinum credit cards he had been given. One morning Sam had just woken up, and suddenly there were enough arsenals to supply a small army lying around the hotel room. That had only been the beginning: his big brother had purchased a snow board, a donut maker, a blue ray player, an Xbox, a whiskey barrel from some famous Irish factory, and a 'light saber' from Brookstone. That was just the beginning. There were plenty of other useless and expensive purchases… only a few of which Sam had kept for himself. He couldn't let them go to waste, of course! On both Monday and Tuesday night, Dean had not slept at all because of a special that was on the Shopping Network on television, which resulted in more clutter.

This week however, seemed to be the week that he was drowning himself in liquor. It was almost as if Dean was making it his goal to get into the record books for how many bars someone could get thrown out of in one night for fighting. Sam had watched the scenarios play out like it was a DVD on repeat: first, the older Winchester would order as many shots as the bartender would give him. Dean would play up at the lovable, goofy guy in bars that you want to play drinking games with. Yet like clockwork, no more or less then an hour later and Dean was so drunk he would be having trouble sitting properly. Someone would ask him if he was ok, in which case Dean would start screaming out how he was perfectly fine without _her,_ and then start a fight.

This would, of course, result in where they are now: outside, on the hard concrete, with Sam standing over his blacked-out older brother.

"Come on, Dean…" Sam sighed as he bent down over the older Winchester.

Dean tried to speak, but it only came out a slurred whisper. When he tried to push Sam away, he was only actually giving a wave of his hand. At this point, Sam had no difficulty at all slinging his older brother's arm over his shoulder and carrying him over to the parked Impala.

All he had to say was that Dean better not blame him for the beer stain that Dean left on the passenger side from earlier that night.

88888888

"Well he sure looks handsome." Ruby's sarcastic voice rang from her pose on his bed. She was laying there with her hands under her head and her feet crossed at the ankles.

"Be nice, Ruby. This isn't exactly easy for him." Sam sighed. He was tired of the whole thing, and in all honesty he just wanted the smart-ass version of his brother back.

Sam _never_ though he would admit that!

"What's the big deal, anyway? It's not like Dean's the kind of person to be tied down with only one girl." Ruby began, her eyes closed. Sam could make out the wrinkles of her eyebrows as they creased together in mild frustration. "So she's a Goddess, big deal! They were tigers in the bedroom, so what? As soon as Dean sees a curvy woman, he will forget all about her."

Her words caused Sam to look at her closely for a moment. There was something different about Ruby today, almost as if she was itching for a fight, but was forcing herself to remain calm. "Ruby, Dean and Serenity loved each other."

The demon in a human body let out a sigh as she sat up, not even bothering to cover the rolling of her eyes. "Look, Sam, all I _do_ know is that while Dean has been wallowing in self-pity, Lilith has been out there breaking seals and getting closer and closer to attaining Chaos. While you are taking care of your brother, you haven't had any time to train and channel your powers!"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I can't just leave him like this, he needs me!"

"He's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Ruby partially growled.

"You don't get it, Ruby." Sam's voice was laced with a warning. "He was there for me with Jessica. I'm going to be there for him with Serenity."

His words silenced the demon that stood before him. To the younger Hunter, the silence seemed to grow thick between them. "You know what," Ruby began. "When you are ready to do your job and _save the world, _you let me know. Until then, I'm out of here."

She vanished, just like that, and Sam let out a sigh as he let his head fall in his hands. Could just _one _thing go right?

Casting one last glance through the door to his brother's room, he saw that Dean would be out for the count. Sam, at this point, could use a drink himself.

88888888

"SERE!"

The silver-haired woman turned around, her blue eyes searching the crowd. Suddenly, a very familiar head of gold hair adorned with a red bow came into view. "MINA!"

People watched the spectacle around them for a moment before loosing interest in the two young women that were acting as if they were in high school. Serenity and Minako, also known as Sailor Venus, met in a hug on the middle of the sidewalk, each of them holding the other and savoring the feeling of being in one another's presence.

"I never, ever, thought you would come to Hollywood!" Minako cheered as she flashed a teary but very happy smile at her cousin.

"Well, we were nearby and missed you desperately." Serenity added as they pulled back and she quickly wiped away a few strands of tears.

"Luna, Artemus!" The blonde cried as she leaned down to pick up the two felines and wrap them each in a hug. Their faces turned blue for a moment before she released them, but not before giving her white kitty-cat a kiss on his brow. "Come with me, my apartment is just around the corner."

The two cousins linked arms as Mina guided them to her home. They had a lot of catching up to do.

88888888

"This is quite a place, V babe." Sere said as they sat in her living room drinking tea and having cookies.

"Well, I already had a reputation as the 'actress' in the 'Sailor V' movies, so when I came here to Hollywood, it was easy for me to get a few small roles in some big movies." The retired Senshi smiled. "Since my lead role in the new Nicolas Cage movie, it's been easy to get work, whether as a model or an actress."

"I'm happy for you, Mina." Serenity said with a smile. However, the Venusian saw right away that it wasn't the same.

"Sere…" Mina began as she placed her tea cup down. "What's going on?"

A small chuckle left the lips of the Lunarian. It was impossible to hide things from Mina, because of her abilities as an empath. So, with Luna in her lap and Artemus in Mina's, the three travelers' began to tell the story since everyone went their separate ways.

88888888

"Hey girl, what are you doing up?"

Serenity looked over at her cousin, who had walked out on her balcony. Serenity herself was laying on the chaise lounge, her knees pulled up with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands wearing blue cotton short shorts and a white sports bra. As always through some kind of bond, Mina had ended up wearing a matching set of orange cotton short shorts and a white sports bra. "Just looking up at the moon and stars."

Minako came and sat on the opposite and followed her Princess' gaze. "How do you think the Starlights are doing?"

"I heard from Kakyuu not that long ago. They are making great progress with the rebuilding." Serenity answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mina answered. "I miss them." The blonde gave a pause as she returned her sights to the silver-haired warrior. "I miss everything."

Serenity let her own gaze fall down to the cup in her hands. "This is what you all wanted…"

Mina's eyes softened. "We never wanted the burden to fall on you, you know." She began. "We just wanted a little bit of freedom…"

"I know; you had regrets when Galaxia…" Serenity stopped talking as she felt her throat constrict at the memory.

Mina moved to sit on the same chaise lounge as Serenity, and placed a comforting hand on hers. "We never thought anything would happen. We had no idea that Mamoru was going to leave again, not until we had already left."

"Crystal Tokyo just isn't meant to be." Serenity began.

"Was it ever?" Minako asked gently.

Serenity's head snapped up as dark blue met light blue.

Mina nodded. "I don't need my powers to tell me that you are in love with Dean. I could tell it in your voice and your behavior while you were telling me about him – even if you _did _edit out all the juicy details!" The last part was followed up by the famous 'Venus Wink', which had Sere laugh softly.

"I messed it up…" Serenity began, placing her now cold cup of chocolate down and moving to sit in a crossed-legged position. The picture was eerie in the way that should anyone happen to see them, they would think there was a mirror between the two. It was why Sailor Venus was the perfect body double for Princess Serenity back in the Silver Millennium.

"How about you tell me what's going on this time, with _every little _detail, and if you **still** are too wired for bed, then we can go scout the city. Like old times." Mina gave a huge grin as she finished, tossing up her hand with her signature 'V for Victory' sign.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh as she felt as if they were still back in high school. "Here's an idea – how about we go scouting _while _I tell you the details?"

"Deal!" Mina squealed. She dashed to her balcony door, calling out for the cats to not wait up before she slid it shut. Turning around to face her princess, time seemed to stop for a moment.

"Ready?" The blonde asked while her transformation wand appeared in her hand from no where. The Venusian couldn't begin to describe how good it felt to be holding it again.

The silver-haired woman nodded, holding her compact in her hand. "Ready."

As one, they lifted their hands in the air.

"**Venus Star Power,**"

"**Cosmic Moon Power,**"

Both women smiled as they spoke the next line in unison. "**Make up!**"

Silver and orange lights flashed for a moment, but before anyone could go to investigate, the balcony was empty.

Above on the buildings of Hollywood, Sailor Venus and Sailor Cosmos leapt from roof top to roof top, both letting out musical laughter as they basked in the moment. "It feels so great to be doing this is you again!" Sailor Venus cried out.

"I hear you, V babe," Sailor Cosmos added as she leapt beside her friend. "It's just not the same as when we are a team."

They leapt along the rooftops for awhile, before they came to the pier. Both warriors decided on a wharf that overlooked the ocean, which reflected the full moon on its near-black surface.

"Alright, spill." Venus began as they made themselves comfortable on a ledge. "I want to hear all about how our innocent Sere finally lost it."

"Mina!" Cosmos cried out, her face stained red.

Sailor Venus laughed. "No need to be bashful, tell it to me straight."

With a laugh, Sailor Cosmos did. "It's just… I never thought I would ever find myself dating a guy like Dean Winchester." She began as she looked out at the view. "He acts like he is so desirable; though I'll admit, it's not difficult to see why. After all, most women just fall to his feet." Cosmos smirked. "The only thing that kept me from doing the same thing was my quite wit." She paused for a moment. "Though, in my defense, it _did _sort of look like he was constipated…"

Venus let out a laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"What was he trying to do?" Venus asked as she leaned in.

Cosmos smirked again. "Well, he calls it 'The Smolder'," She answered. "But I don't know how he thinks it works. Would you fall for this face?" Venus watched as Cosmos did her imitation, one side of her face wincing while the other seemed to smile. Venus cracked up laughing.

"Anyway," Cosmos continued, "He's not exactly 'King' material…"

Venus shook her head. "That shouldn't matter, Moonie." The blonde chastised. "We no longer know what our future has in store. For all we know, it was the simple fact of us knowing out future that caused us to act certain ways in certain situations; the fact alone could have caused it to change!" Venus paused as she looked out at the ocean. "Perhaps in our new future, Dean is a wonderful King. From your description, he seems like the kind who will not sit by and let anything happen to innocents. That he will fight for what is right and what he believes in." She turned her blue eyes to her cousin. "That seems like the quality of a good king to me."

"What about the quality that he will jump any willing female without a second thought?" Cosmos shot back.

Venus shook her head as a knowing smile stretched her lips. "That was before you came into his life. More than anyone, we – your Senshi and closest friends – know the impact that you have on a person's life by simply _being_. It is not because you are a princess or a goddess or any of that." Venus smiled. "You are the glue that holds us all together. Each of us was so… alone… before you came into our lives." She gave a pause for dramatic effect – it was Mina after all. "I have no doubt that without you, we would all still be very much alone."

"That's so sweet…" Cosmos said. Most of her believed every word her friend said was true. However, there was still the little nagging voice in the back of her mind that was asking that if that was true, then why did they all leave her?

"Just because we wanted a chance at a normal life, doesn't mean that it was goodbye forever." Sailor Venus added. "We just wanted to be able to say that we had no regrets."

Sailor Cosmos had her mouth open to reply, before a scream filled the air. Both warriors were up on their feet as they looked towards the direction of the scream. "Well, duty calls." Venus stated.

The Cosmic Staff appeared in the Lunarian's hand. "Let's go kick some ass."

Venus practically purred as she leapt off the building, following her princess as Sailor Cosmos flew through the sky like an angel on a mission.

88888888

Dean was still passed out come ten the next morning. However, Sam was awake and typing away at his computer. He had come to the conclusion – with the help of friends Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan – that he had to find Serenity.

It was clear that his brother, who had matured greatly since meeting said woman, had lost himself. So Sam had resorted to good old Google. "Please, dear God, let me find her…"

His first search resulted in nothing but websites for myths on angels. The same results happened when he typed in 'Benandanti' and 'giant panther sightings'. He didn't loose hope though – he was doing this for his brother's well being, after all. Not only that, but he missed Serenity, too. It was almost like having a family again.

"Where could she be?" Sam hissed as he slammed a fist on the table. "What am I missing?" His eyes scanned the latest search results one more time before he realized what he was doing. The description of the results under the web page made it obvious to him, because the word he had searched was showing up bold.

"I'm a fucking retard." Sam said to himself in amazement before he opened up a new search. This time, he typed in a collection of words: angel, demon, silver hair, fight.

"Bingo!" Sam cheered. A groan of pain came from Dean at the loud noise, which caused Sam to freeze. If his older brother found out what he was doing…

Thankfully, Dean returned to a deep sleep, and Sam clicked the link. It was updated for the early morning news, but it was really the picture that caught his attention. Over it, large bold font read, "Sailor Senshi sighting in Hollywood!"

_Early this morning we had confirmed reports from the LAPD that_

_none other than Sailor Cosmos (formerly Sailor Moon)_

_and Sailor Venus were spotted downtown at the docks._

_It would seem that the famous Japanese heroes have taken a visit_

_to our fabulous city, and on top of that rescued a young couple_

_from a robber that was holding them at gun point. Witnesses say that the experience was _

'_unreal' and 'unbelievable'…_

Sam didn't read more than that as he instead turned to the picture. It was Sailor Cosmos alright, no doubt about it. In the picture, she was fighting beside who Sam knew to be Mina, her cousin that could pass as her twin. She was the same one that was pursuing the spotlight in Hollywood. It was only about a six hour drive, they could be there tomorrow.

Now the only problem was how to get Dean there without him finding any of this out?

88888888

Well, how was that for the first chapter of the sequel? I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave a review with any advice, ideas, or suggestions!

I wanted to thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and support that I received for Hunter's Moon, thank you! I hope this will meet your expectations!

~_Sandreline_


	2. Where the Streets are Paved With Gold

**Hunting the Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am truly sorry that I have not updated any of my stories is over two weeks. I was laid off from my job, and I have been searching for a new one ever since and that has taken up my time. Hopefully I will have one soon, but I did not want to leave all of you hanging!

**Chapter 2: Where the Streets are Paved with Gold**

Sam found himself grateful that his brother had slept through the loud noise of Sam packing all of their belongings into the Impala. What the younger brother _would _have liked was for Dean to have woken up and put himself in the car, but in the interest of getting on the road as soon as possible, Sam had just picked up his sleeping brother and placed him in the car. It was a struggle – apparently, his brother was gaining a little weight from his junk-food depression stage.

As it was, Sam found himself making great time on the road, and in a little over four hours they would be arriving in star-stunned Hollywood.

"Ugh," Dean groaned as he slowly lifted his head off of the headrest to his seat. "Why is the outside moving?"

"Because we are in the car," Sam answered with a smile. "How is your head?"

"Feels like the San Andreas Fault line just had a party in it," Dean answered. "Why are we in the car?"

"Well you're just full of questions this morning!" Sam asked with a bright smile as he tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm a regular kitten. Answer the question, Sammy." Dean spoke sternly as he covered his eyes with his arm and leaned back in the seat once more.

"We are in the car because we are driving." Sam answered while trying to figure out a believable lie.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart?" Dean growled out. "Stop pussy-footing around the subject and just tell me where we are going."

"Well, I see that hang over has you all sugared up." Sam commented. "How about you leave that to me and take a nap. I'll tell you when you wake up."

Dean gave a huff. "Fine, be that way." Nonetheless, he fell back asleep.

Sam didn't let out a breath of relief until he could hear his older brother's soft snoring. Putting all his hope and faith in a plan that was half-cooked, he pushed down on the Impala's accelerator a little harder.

88888888

"Sere?" A sleepy Minako called out. Reluctantly, the blonde turned on the lights to the guest room of her condo a she rubbed the sleep out of her eye. She wasn't sure what, but she had woken up with the strangest sensation to check on her princess. "Sere?" She called again as she looked into the room.

The bed was empty.

Luna and Artemus were sleeping in the living room, so Mina knew that her cousin had slipped out through the window. Without hesitation, Minako pulled her transformation pen out of her space pocket and followed. "I have an audition in the morning, damn it!" She argued.

88888888

Sailor Cosmos was very alert as she walked through the abandoned building near the docks. He was in here somewhere; that she knew. She had caught sight of the demon on her patrol of the city and had been following him for the better part of two hours.

It was impossible to miss him. After all, she had already killed him once before.

Sailor Cosmos' eyes lowered in a glare as she thought back to the promise that she made with Lilith. She had honored her vow, and brought back every demon that she had moon dusted, as well as told Lilith where to find the last trace of Chaos.

It was worth it, since it saved Dean's life.

The winged warrior felt her heart clench, terribly missing the feel of his arms wrapped around her from behind as they fell asleep. She missed the soft kisses he would place on the back of her neck and shoulders while being content to just lay there in each other's company. The sound and beat of his heart transferring from his chest to hers…

A wooden crate narrowly missed her person, slamming against the wall. Ah, there he was. Sailor Cosmos flapped her wings as she leapt onto the tower of empty crates long forgotten behind her.

Said demon was glaring at her, his black eyes blending in with the darkness around him. He was growling as he saw her, but the Lunarian also could sense his great fear.

"Hey ugly, do you remember me?" The silver-haired woman smirked as she took flight and moved in to charge. "This time it won't take me as long to send you to Hades!"

Her staff was already glowing with her attack, but a body slamming on top of her own sent her to the ground, dust and dirt flying up in the air as the impact back a small crater in the floor. It would seem this time the demon had re-enforcements, and he slowly approached her pinned form as the front of her body was pressed harder into the ground by the demon on top of her.

"Not this time, _Goddess,_" The demon spat. "This time, you'll be the one in a world of pain."

"I made a rookie mistake," Sailor Cosmos groaned. As she began to glow silver with her magic, fully intent on blasting the demon off her back, said demon pulled painfully on her wings.

The demon she had killed before leaned down to talk to her. "It's a mistake that you won't make again."

"It's a mistake she didn't make this time!" A beam of gold light met with the body of the demon on top of Sailor Cosmos, sending him flying thirty feet away from the winged warrior.

The first demon let out a roar as he looked up to the source of the attack as he took several steps back. A flash of gold filled his vision before another woman, this one golden haired, stepped out from the shadows and walked over to her companion. "You reek of divinity, too!" The demon accused.

"That's because I'm a goddess as well, _demon._" Sailor Venus spat. "The Goddess of Love, at your service." Venus' hand began to glow with another attack, and she raised a gloved hand to her lips. Kissing her fingers, she gave a wink to the demon before calling out, "**Love and Beauty Shock!**"

As the demon was sent hurtling back to join his partner, Sailor Venus moved to help Sailor Cosmos stand up. "Are you alright?"

"Don't think I'll be flying for a few minutes, but I'm alright." Cosmos answered. "I've been through worse."

"You haven't been through worse until _after_ I'm done lecturing you on chasing demons without protection!" Venus reprimanded while placing a gloved hand on her hip.

"Careful Venus," Cosmos winked. "You're starting to sound like Luna.

Venus' face turned red. "You are so not helping your case here!"

Cosmos simply smiled at her cousin. "Well, then how about we dust these demons, and I buy you a bacon burger and ice cream."

"That's a good start," The daughter of Aphrodite smirked as the two goddesses turned on the recovering demons. Seeing that their doom was upon them, they did their best to run; however, what they had failed to notice were the painted symbols on the floor that Cosmos had placed as she entered. They were the pentagram Devil's Trap that Sam and Dean had taught to her almost a year ago.

And now they were trapped in them.

"Well that's a nifty trick you're going to have to teach me." Sailor Venus complimented as she observed the pair of demons that were trapped inside.

"I have some questions, and you are going to answer them." Sailor Cosmos stated as she approached, her staff clutched in her hand.

"Never, Goddess!" The demon that had tackled her to the floor shouted.

"And you?" Venus asked the first one.

His answer was to spit in their direction.

In response, Venus and Cosmos held out one hand to the other, and when their hands connected, a gold and silver light filled the vision of the two demons before they screamed out in agony.

88888888

Once Dean had found out that their destination was Hollywood, his mood had increased desperately. Currently, Sam was watching his brother ogle the cement handprints of famous and legendary actors and actresses along Hollywood Boulevard.

Sam, who had not slept much the night before and was still suffering from the long drive, chose instead to sit at an internet café and drink his fill of coffee to help rid him of his zombie look. It wasn't too full, seeing as it was between the lunch and dinner rush. There were a couple students on their laptops, while a few others were just looking around to see which celebrities would come by. The news was playing on a television near him, and the meteorologist was complimenting on the wonderful weather they would be having today and for the rest of the week.

"Looks, that's Matt Damon!" A café patron on the outside sitting area called out.

"No, that's just a guy that looks like him." Another sighed.

"_That's wonderful news, Tom. Thank you. Now, we bring you an update on the sightings of the famous Sailor Scouts."_

Sam choked on his coffee, earning him several glances from the other patrons. Some of them sneered at him while the others laughed, but the young Winchester was too focused now on the new to pay attention.

"_We can now bring you video footage that was taken by a security camera from the docks the other night."_

Sam's eyes were wide as right before him was Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Venus, saving a couple from gun point and wrapping the thug upside down from a light pole by a glowing silver chain.

"Oh my god, it's Jennifer Aniston! She just walked into the restaurant across the street!" A young female fan cried out as she made her way over to see if she could get an autograph. Sam shook his head at the insanity.

"_In more recent news, last night a security guard stumbled across the remains of some kind of supernatural ritual."_

The screen changed to an all too familiar image of a pentagram with symbols used to create a Devil's Trap.

"_The police say that this strange symbol was covered by two large piles of glittering dust, a kind that forensics has yet been able to identify. There were also traces of white birds wings that are reportedly from a very rare type of bird. They are speaking with experts in the supernatural field to find out what exactly was going on in the abandoned building."_

Sam turned to glance down at the coffee mug in his hands, a frown of deep though on his lips. It was no coincidence that Serenity was here, and the police found a Devil's Trap painted in an old warehouse. She was here chasing demons.

Well now, Sam was going to chase her. His brother needed her. Hell, he needed her! Besides the fact that she kept his brother in line – a feat that no doubt proves her divinity – but it was nice to have a sister, too.

It was a Hunter, and he always found what he wanted. So, for the sake of his family, he would find her. The problem was, where was he going to start?

"Hey, look!" One of the celebrity-watch patrons of the café shouted.

"It's Mina Aino!"

"She just stared in that new Nicolas Cage movie!"

"Look, it's 'Codename: Sailor V'!" Another cried out.

Sam looked up at the blue sky above him and sent up a prayer. It's times like that that he knew that there was a God… or at the very least, his own guardian angel. His chair screeched as he pushed it back, and he picked up his cell phone before he turned to follow her. He had no doubt that Mina would lead him straight to Serenity. The only problem he would have is making sure not to have the cops called on him for stalking.

88888888

I just wanted to apologize again for the long delay! I am working on it, I promise! I will have an update on all my other stories as well as this one soon, I swear it.

Thank you all so very much for your patience, your continued support, and your wonderful reviews!

See you soon!

~_Sandreline_


	3. It's a Thin Line

**Hunting the Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello again, everyone! I seem to suddenly have come out of my writer's block. Hopefully what I manage to write isn't complete and utter crap! Haha. Thank you so much for reading, and for your continued support.

Update: I just posted the conclusion to my Sailor Moon / InuYasha crossover. For those of you that enjoy a Serenity / Sesshomaru pairing, please feel free to read it. I hope you enjoy!

In the mean time, I present you with the third chapter to the sequel of my SM / Supernatural story!

**Chapter 3: It's a Thin Line**

Sam had no idea just how popular Mina Aino was, but he knew why. In the last two hours, he had never thought he would see anyone shine so much aside from Serenity. This blonde haired actress, who he knew to be Sailor Venus, gave off a shine that seemed to draw people in. She had a blazing smile and soft eyes that she would sparkle as small children would approach her for autographs.

The younger Winchester was astounded by her patience with so many fans coming up to her. He had assumed that the people of Hollywood would leave celebrities be. But then again, this was a high-tourist city and that meant star-struck fans. It didn't seem to faze the blonde, however. Instead, it seemed to make her glow more.

She had run an errand to a hair salon, making an appointment with an over zealous blonde French man who was only too delighted to accept. He continued to follow her into a corporate building, which he found from waiting in the lobby, belonged to a modeling and talent agency, so it was most likely hers. He had waited for over thirty minutes and had gotten several offers from agents as he did. They were pretty persistent in this town.

Finally, Sam noted with relief, Mina had made her exit as she stepped out of the elevator and crossed the lobby to the exit. Placing down the magazine he had been using to help cover his face, he once more took up the position of Mina's personal stalker.

It would seem that the day's activities had taken their toll on the actress, who now was taking care to attempt to hide from being recognized. Her pace seemed to blend in more with the population as opposed to the confident sashay she used before. Sam became hopeful as he hoped that this meant she would be returning to her residence, and that meant possibly finding Serenity.

A man that was in a blinding hurry managed to knock himself right into Sam, causing the Hunter to loose sight of the famous actress as she took a corner. The youngest Winchester had to take a step back to regain his balance, all the while the elder man mumbled apologies about work. By the time Sam was able to glance back after telling the man it was fine, he had lost sight of his prey.

"How does a woman with such long hair managed to just disappear like that?" Sam muttered to himself as he quickly crossed the path of the intersection that he had seen Mina take right before he lost sight of her. "Please, no…" Sam prayed under his breath as he rounded the corner.

No sign of her.

Sam took the time to observe the street. They were all sky rises, meaning condos that ranged from expensive to extremely expensive. Sam quickened his pace as he glanced to the lobby of each building he passed, knowing that she couldn't have gotten far. He was just crossing by the small alleyway between buildings when two hands grabbed him arm and pulled him in.

He was too taken by surprise to fight back his assailant, and easily found himself pressed up against the concrete wall in the shadows of the alley. When his vision settled from the sudden change of scenery, his eyes met with one very pissed off blonde.

"Hey creeper, it's illegal to stalk people, you know!" She shouted up at him, her grip on his shirt tightening as she pushed him against the wall for good measure. "And you're been going at it for over two hours now!"

"Shit, you're strong!" Sam cried out as he winced from the bruise that was forming on his back.

"You got that right, buddy, and I am more than capable of defending myself so before you do something you'll regret, I suggest you hit the road." Sam was suddenly released as Mina took a few steps back to give him room to run.

"I'm not a stalker, Mina." Sam began, holding up his hands in front of him as a sign that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Not from where I'm standing, though you _are_ pretty damn cute." One of her eyebrow rose as she crossed her arms over her chest in a very familiar pose.

"Luna and Artemis are right: you and Sere could be twins."

His statement caught her off guard for all of a second before her blue eyes blazed fire. A swift and powerful kick sent Sam flying to the ground. Before he could attempt to get up and tell her he was a friend, she was leaning over him. "Who are you? How do you know them?"

Sam winced from the addition of several more bruises. "Sam Winchester."

A startled gasp caused the Venusian to loose her grip and release Sam, who fell several inches back down to the ground. This time it was gentle hands that helped him to stand, and it was like there was a different person standing before him. "I am so, so, _so_ sorry!" Mina began, her serious tone having been replaced by concern. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

Sam winced once more as he rubbed the back of his head. "No problem," he told her. "I'm just glad that you know my name."

Mina sent him a bright smile. "Of course I do! Sere told me all about you." (_Though she neglected to mention what a hunk you are!_) Mina thought as she made a vow to get her cousin back for that later. "What are you doing here in Hollywood, following me around like a stalker?"

"It's kind of an emergency, actually." Sam began. "Is there someplace we can talk? Not your place, I don't want Serenity to know that I am here."

Mina gave him a confused look as she seemed to think it over. Then again, having a little alone time with a guy this cute could never be a bad thing, so she nodded. "Sure, come with me. We can take a walk around the park while you talk."

88888888

An hour later found Mina sitting beside Sam on a park bench, both enjoying an ice cream cone. "She had no idea," Mina began as her gaze settled on her mint chocolate chip ice cream. "She just assumed that Dean would return to his previous ways…"

"To be honest, so did I." Sam sighed as he leaned back. "But if its one thing I've learned, it's that Serenity has a way with people."

Mina smiled softly at his words before taking a lip of her melting treat. "You tend to not realize just how important she is to you until you no longer have her shine lighting your way every day."

Sam looked over at the blonde, her sadden and regretful tone causing a rise of sympathy in him. It was clear that the woman sitting beside him, though she had fulfilled her dream, had regrets as to how it came about. "Well," Sam began as he tried to bring back a light tone to the conversation. "I'm told you are the Goddess of Love; so how do you propose we fix this?"

Mina's face broke out into a bright smile as her eyes sparkled with determination. "I have the perfect plan." Turning her light blue eyes to him, she smirked. "Did you know that we ran into two demons last night?"

88888888

"Yo, Sammy, where the hell did you disappear to earlier? You can't just abandon me like that!" Dean complained as his younger brother entered their hotel suite.

"Sorry Dean," Sam began. "But I didn't have time to get you or I would have lost him."

"Him?"

Sam nodded. "It was one of the demons that we took out in Centralia. I saw him walking the streets and went to follow him. He would have seen me if I had gone to get you."

"Are you sure?" Dean's eyes darkened at his brother's words, hatred for the demon and the reminder of his heartache soaring to a new level. "Did you mange to find where he is hiding out?"

"You bet I did." Sam smirked. "In the mood for some demon extermination?"

Dean already had a shotgun in his hand, and he cocked the barrel of the gun. "Let's move."

88888888

"Why can't demons and other bad guys ever get original?" Sailor Cosmos cried out as she flung herself behind a metal shipping crate that was on the deck of a ship.

"Because they enjoy the gloom of creepy locations?" Venus shouted back from a few yards away while dodging the fireball that had been heading her way. Venus had, as a good second-in-command always does, suggested they return to the docks to make sure that the coast was clear and more demons had not shown up. For once, Sailor Cosmos hated how right Venus was in matters like this.

Venus stuck her hand out from around the corner of a container, her fingers glowing gold as she took her aim. "**Crescent Beam Smash!**"

Her demonic target grunted as he was too slow to completely dodge the attack, and blood splattered out of his shoulder. "I think we need some better cover!" Venus called out just before she let out a scream, rolling to the ground a yard away to avoid another demon that had popped behind her with a metal bat.

"Got it!" Cosmos replied as she held up her staff. "**Bubbles Blast!**"

A thick fog took swirled around the winged woman and expanded until it covered the entire cargo ship and part of the connecting dock. Now that the demons could no longer clearly make out their prey, they momentarily pause in their attacks.

A shotgun blast sounded through the air, followed by another a moment later.

Sailor Cosmos looked towards the sound. "Venus, I think we have civilians! We need to get them out of here!"

"I can't find them!" Venus replied back as an arm wrapped around her from behind. She wasted no time in flipping the demon over her back before blasting it away with her Beauty Shock.

Sailor Cosmos let out a cry as a red blast of power came out of the mist in front of her, soaring up into her stomach to deliver a more powerful blow. The attack sent her flying up in the air, clear over the cloud of mist. Her wings were limp as she tried to shuck out the red shocks of lightening that slithered over her body. When she fell back to the deck of the ship, she bounced one, and then twice, then lay still.

"No!" Venus called out as she sent her Meteor Shower at the demon that dared to harm her Princess.

Another gunshot went off, followed by another, and another. The mist was clearing, leaving all the opponents once more visible. Venus was balancing on a rail of the upper deck, looking down to get a better visual of Sailor Cosmos and see where the shots were coming from. "That better be you, Sam." She whispered.

Her vision confirmed that it was the Hunter as he and another male came out from behind a row of steel containers. "What the fuck?" Dean shouted. "Is this some kind of demon club? And who is shooting off the lights?"

"Look out!" Sam shouted at his brother as one more demon made a last chance effort to get rid of one of his opponents. Dean had no idea the demon was behind him. Sam lifted his gun to shoot at the demon, but a glowing gold chain beat him to it, wrapping around the demon and hoisting him through the air and overboard into the sea.

"Are you boys alright?" Venus asked as she landed beside them.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean swore as he got a look at who was standing before him. It as impossible to not see the resemblance and make the connection, and Sam was suddenly worried that his brother might go into a panic.

"Tell me someone got the license plate of the bullet train that hit me…" Came a moan.

"Cosmos!" Venus cried out as she rushed over the ten feet to the pile of angel wings and legs. Sailor Cosmos slowly rose to her knees, one arm wrapped around her stomach.

"That hurt like a bitch," Cosmos whined, her voice raspy from her previous painful cries.

"You've picked up some bad language from somewhere," Venus playfully chided while helping her cousin and Princess to her feet. She was trying to pretend that she was unaware of their audience, and she hoped that Sam would remember to play it cool.

"Yeah," Cosmos agreed as she leaned on Venus while trying to catch her breath. "This is going to hurt in the morning, I can tell already."

"Then let's make sure these civilians are already and we'll get home."

"What civilians?" Sailor Cosmos asked. When she followed the head nod from Venus, her eyes widened when they landed on the slack-jawed form of Dean.

A full minute of silence passed as the two continued to stare at one another. Venus sent Sam a curious gaze, and was given a shrug in reply as the tension in the air grew.

Dean took a hesitant step forward; almost as if he was worried she would vanish if he went any closer. "Serenity."

"Dean." Her reply was still raspy from the injury, but now shock was an added factor.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, his voice suddenly much more confident as he realized that for the first time in almost four months she was standing there before him.

88888888

So, what do you all think so far? I hope that this story didn't let any of you down – there were so many ways that I could picture the reunion going in my head, but I thought that this would be the best to help get the story rolling. I COULD have left it for ANOTHER chapter, after all. ^_~

Thank you all so much for your support and kind words!

~_Sandreline_


	4. Crossroads

**Hunting the Moon **

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so very sorry that I have not updated a new chapter in so long. However, there is wonderful news! I have taken a job as a teacher! The hours are long and I am usually exhausted, but it is so worth it. I love my new job. And now I can go back to regularly updating!

Thank you all so much for being so patient! You are all amazing!

**Chapter 4: Crossroads**

"What am I doing here?" Sailor Cosmos winced as she finally stood up fully, her wings a little limp behind her as a last shock or two went through them before her healing powers finally managed to evict the attack. "I'm doing my job. What are you doing here?"

"The same thing." Dean snapped.

"So you must be Dean." Sailor Venus said as she stood beside Cosmos.

"And you are Sailor Venus." Dean replied as he turned towards her.

"Yup! Pleased to meet you! I've heard a lot about you." The blonde smiled innocently. Sam was impressed at how low-key she was managing to appear.

"Oh really?" Dean asked as he turned his blazing gaze back to the silver-haired woman. "Did she happen to mention the part where she left me high and dry four months ago?" It was both a bit of pride and a touch of guilt that went through him at the look of hurt in her eyes as she turned her gaze down to her heels.

"I had to."

"That's all you have to say? You had to?" Dean cried out.

Sailor Cosmos lifted her eyes to meet his, crystal tears shimmering at the corner of her eyes. "I'm the only one who can destroy Chaos. You would have been a prime target if I continued to remain with you."

"Sam and I have spent our whole lives fighting demons! I saved your damn ass from everything from falling out of a tree to a Berserker that was bout to kill you!"

"They are demons, not the ultimate evil in the universe!" Sailor Cosmos cried out in reply as her grip tightened on her staff.

The estranged lovers failed to notice Sailor Venus as she slowly scooted her way over to Sam, the two of them standing at the side lines. "I don't think it's going too well." Sam spoke softly as he watched the interaction between his brother and Serenity.

"Actually, it's going wonderfully!" Sailor Venus purred. "The bond between them is glowing strong." Then Sam turned to look at her with confusion obvious on his face, she explained. "I am the daughter of Aphrodite, and the Goddess of Love. I can see the soul bonds between people whether it is friendship, blood relative, or soul mate." She turned her cornflower blue gaze back to the arguing couple that had managed to stand several feet closer as their voice rose in volume. "They are just being too prideful and stubborn to just kiss and make-up already."

"Sounds like them, alright." Sam agreed as he let out a sigh.

Sailor Venus smiled encouragingly. "How did you manage to travel with them for a year and not go mad?"

"I spent a lot of time with Luna and Artemus." Sam answered.

Venus grinned. "I repeat my question."

The laughter of the younger brother and cousin captured the attention of the bickering lovers. "**What's so funny?**" They both cried out at the same time.

Venus and Sam both held up their hands in defense. "**Nothing!**" They answered.

Both received doubtful glances before the two began again. "You know," Sam whispered to the orange-clad warrior while trying not to stare at her long legs, "The last time they argued like this, they suddenly began having sex."

"Kinky," Venus whispered in reply, "But I see your point. I know a great diner that's open 24 hours, if you are hungry."

"Starving." Sam smiled back. Making sure that the pair was still in a heated argument, they slowly slipped back into the shadows and left them there.

A minute later, and silence filled the abandoned couple. "They are gone." Cosmos said, her voice soft.

"Yeah," Dean's voice was just as soft. "It's hard not to see the attraction between them." Dean looked over to where his brother was last standing. "But so long as it's not Ruby, then they can so bang as much as they want."

"Dean!" Cosmos cried. "Can you not be so crude for once?"

"That would ruin my bad-boy image." He answered.

A pregnant silence filled the air as both remained tense. The heat of anger had been replaced by the icy sadness of regret and longing from both parties.

"I saw you get hit," Dean began. "Are you hurt?"

Sailor Cosmos looked to the side. "No." She told him, now holding her staff before her with both hands clenched tight.

"I've made one hell of a bill for that credit card you gave me." Dean tried again.

Cosmos blushed slightly at that. "I know… I looked at the statement." A pause. "What do you need with a light saber?"

"To take down the Sith." Dean replied without hesitation. His tone implied that it was stupid of her to even ask.

Sailor Cosmos looked up when Dean suddenly let out a curse, just in time to see him take two feet forward and wrap her in his arms as he buried his face in her neck. Against her control, her eyes closed as she dropped her staff, causing it to simmer away to her space pocket, right before her own arms came to wrap around him. She felt him inhale her scent just before she did the same. Suddenly, his lips were ghosting along her flesh with a wild hunger, and the Lunarian found herself tilting her head to the side to allow him easier access.

"God I missed you," his voice rasped in her ear just before he nipped her ear lobe.

"I missed you too," she answered while clinging to his form, her own lips finding the bared flesh between his ear and jaw.

"I'm still pissed that you left me," Dean told her as one of his hands slid down her back, pulling her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to her you." She tried to defend herself as she felt her control quickly fading. "But I had to," She repeated.

"No, you didn't." Dean's growl sounded in her ear, and she couldn't help the shiver of desire that tingled down her spine. "That's bullshit, and I don't want to hear it." His neck bite on her neck was slightly painful, and she knew it was his way of giving emphasis on his anger. "You will never leave me again, Sere. I love you." Dean's lips were gentle on her flesh once more as she felt her trembling knees give out on her.

"Dean, you-"

"God damn it, I love you." He growled this time, holding her tightly as if she would disappear any moment. "I'll do whatever it takes, but we're in this together."

Silent tears suddenly overflowed down her cheeks. She knew the magnitude that it took for Dean to admit his feelings, especially the ones of that sort. She assumed that she was a momentary plaything and that he would go back to his womanizer ways, but apparently she was wrong. Thankfully, she was wrong. "I love you, too."

Dean pulled back to look in her eyes. "Good, because you have a lot of sexual favors to perform to make up for leaving me."

Sailor Cosmos couldn't help but laugh. "You are such a pervert."

Dean tenderly captured her lips with his. "You have no idea." He told her as one hand slipped down to grab her ass. She let out a muffled 'eep' when he squeezed. "You can start by getting us to a more private location. We'll finish our argument over breakfast."

A flash of silver light was his answer, and the docks were silent once more.

After a moment to ensure they would not return, a black form snaked its way out of the shadows. An ominous chuckle whispered on the wind before it lifted up into the black sky.

88888888

The two blondes blushed bright red the next morning as they stood in front of the doors to their bedrooms, each wearing nothing but the shirt of their lover.

"Sam thought you would go to their place," Mina began nervously.

"Dean thought Sam would take you there, and he didn't want to intrude…." Serenity replied. "We didn't hear you guys in…"

"Every room in the whole building is soundproof for privacy from the city sounds…" Mina blushed.

"Well that's nice…" Serenity repeated.

Suddenly, Minako's blush vanished. "So, was it as good as you remember?"

Serenity playfully smacked her best friend on her arm. "At least I didn't sleep with him the first night I met him! You are such a hussy!" She teased the blonde.

Mina blushed. "It wasn't the first time! It was the second!"

"Hussy!" Serenity continued to tease in a singsong voice.

"_Please_ cease this conversation!" Luna's voice called from the living room. "The last thing I want to hear about from my wards is their sex lives!"

"Sorry Luna!" The two said in unison with an innocent tone.

The door behind Serenity opened to reveal a shirtless Dean. "I'm not done with you yet, woman."

Serenity was about to reply when she saw an arm snake its way around Mina's waist and pull her back into her own room before the door shut. Taking a note from his younger brother, Dean did the same thing to Serenity, who let out a fake huff of annoyance before the door shut.

88888888

"This is great Chinese food!" Sam asked as they all sat in the living room later that day.

Mina and Serenity did not respond, having been stuffing their faces with the food to get their energy back up.

"Where is Lilith going to get Chaos?" Dean said.

"Straight to business? That's not like you," Sam said with wide eyes.

"We need to get this taken care of." Dean said. "The three of us will need to leave as soon as possible and hit the road."

"Three?" Mina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dean felt slightly guilty for the sad look that suddenly flashed over his younger brother's face. "You left Sere before to pursue your acting career, and you seem to be at the top of your game."

"Ouch." Artemus muttered to Luna with a mouth full of Mongolian beef as Dean referenced Mina's former abandonment of her duties.

Mina's cornflower's eyes blazed in anger. "After the first time we died to defeat Chaos, yes! But she also told us that it was alright to pursue our dreams!"

"Dean, please," Sere whispered, not wishing to see her boyfriend and cousin fight.

"We don't have time to sit around." Dean continued. "We need to hit the road, and she's made already made her decision a long time around by leaving you the first time."

"Dean…" Serenity's voice pleaded.

"Guess again, jerk!" Mina snapped. "I'm coming with you!"

Sam looked up with hope. "You are?"

Mina flashed him a bright smile. "Of course I am!" She leaned over to kiss his cheek, before turning to Dean to level him with a glare. "Besides, you are now courting my Princess. Not only do I have to protect her from having her heart broken but," at this pause, her face took on a sinister smile. "There is no way in Venus's name that I am missing the look on Haruka's face when you tell her."

Everyone burst into laughter as Dean paled.

88888888

"So you're really coming with us?" Sam asked as Mina slid into bed beside him.

"Of course. I just have to call my agent and publicist, and then I am coming with you on those fun road trips that Sere was telling me about!" Mina smiled as she curled up along his body. "My apartment is completely paid for, and the security team will come by once in a while to make sure everything is clean and in order."

Sam smiled softly. "I'm glad."

"Me too," The Venusian purred as Sam's arm wrapped around her and the two of them began to drift off to sleep.

"Oh, by the way," Mina began as she tilted her head back to look up at her new boyfriend. "What's this about a demon you slept with?"

88888888

Ok, it's a total filler chapter, and I'm SUPER sorry! But I hope that you all enjoyed it, and it answered some of the questions that you all had!

Thank you all again so much for your patience! Next chapter will be out soon now that I'm back on track! Thank you for your support, and I look forward to the wonderful reviews that you always send me! Thank you!

FORSHADOWING: Guess who makes an appearance in the next chapter! Dun dun dun…

See you soon!

~_Sandreline_


	5. The Past Haunts

**Hunting the Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews! I am so glad that you love this story as much as its prequel.

For those of you that were guessing who was going to be making an appearance, a couple of you got it right! However, I am not telling you who – you'll just have to read and find out! ^_~

So thank you again, and enjoy!

**Chapter 5: The Past Haunts**

Mina was bored, and that was never a good thing. They had been on the road for three hours and were officially driving through desert and dirt, and more desert and a few cactus. "So," She began. "Where are we going?"

"Just enjoying the black top," Dean answered as Guns N' Roses played softly in the car.

"You're serious?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow as she turned to look at Serenity. Both women were sitting in the backseat of the Impala, a cat on each of their laps.

"They have a habit of showing up where they are needed." Serenity shrugged.

"Well that's boring!" Mina pouted. "When you were telling me about all these wicked cool stories about what you did, you failed to mention the super long road trips."

"Well," Sam began as he looked over his shoulder at his new girlfriend, "We could always brain storm and see if there is anywhere interesting."

Dean began drumming him fingers on the steering wheel while bobbing his head to the music. "Like what?"

"Well," Sam began. "We can always head over to Pennsylvania again." He suggested. "We didn't get a chance to head to Philadelphia last time, and its home to Eastern State Penitentiary."

"The place where Al Capone stayed for eight months? That's supposed to be super haunted." Dean commented as his eyes got wide with excitement. "I'm so down for that!"

"We could also check out the Lizzie Borden house in Massachusetts." Sam began.

"Who is Lizzie Borden?" Artemus asked as his ears twitched up.

"She was a woman from New England who was tried for killing her father and step-mother in 1892." Sam began to explain. "She was acquitted, but no one else was arrested or tried.

"The murders were crazy," Dean continued. "Her father was found slumped on the couch in the downstairs sitting room, and was made to look like he was just sleeping with his head turned away. Her stepmother was found in the guest bedroom upstairs, and was proven dead several hours before Lizzie's father. Both of them were killed by crushing blows to their skulls from a hatchet, and her father's eyeball was cleanly split in two."

"Whoa," Mina said with wide eyes. "Talk about psycho…"

"You know, we are near the Arizona border." Sam continued on. "We could always visit Tombstone." He suggested.

"Head on into the Old West and Earp territory…" Dean thought over for a moment. "I think I've had enough of the cowboy life, especially after out last visit to the past."

"You should consider yourself lucky that Setsuna didn't lecture you for a week about that," Mina turned to her best friend.

Serenity gave an innocent smile in return. "She called me on the communicator…"

Mina laughed.

"Any other ideas?" Luna asked.

"I would be down for Massachusetts." Sam brought up. "New England is beautiful in the summer, and the Victorian architecture makes it feel like you are visiting in the late 1800's."

"Let's not forget the _real _seafood." Artemus smiled as he hoped over the seat of the front to sit between the two Winchester men.

"Lizzie Borden, here we come." Dean said as he floored the gas pedal.

88888888

"This place is fabulous!" Mina cheered as her hair whipped behind her. All the windows of the car were down as the cool ocean summer wind raced by. It had taken them five days to reach the Atlantic coast, and the two females were each eagerly checking it out. This was the farthest from Japan that they had ever been, and it was so different from the West coast where they had both spent most of their time.

"I've missed the smell of the ocean…" Serenity said. "It's so green here!"

"And the perfect temperature to go to the beach and tan without worry of getting burned!" Mina added.

"Girls, we are not here to visit," Luna began. "We have to track down Lilith, and that means investigating places of high paranormal activity and crime."

"Luna, you have a horrid habit of making me feel like I'm fourteen again," Serenity half glared at the black feline. The cat flicked her tail in reply.

"First things first, let's eat." Dean started. "We can gather information about recent events in the area after we have some food in our bellies."

88888888

"Ok, I will say this: that place puts any pizza place in Hollywood to shame!" Mina smiled while rubbing her belly.

"I think it's the difference in the water," Sam commented as he leaned back in his seat. "The water here is fresh and clean, not like back West where they have to soften it with chemicals."

"Dude, you're a freaking walking encyclopedia." Dean grumbled.

"So as much as I enjoy relaxing, I'm kind of interested in this Lizzie Borden case." Serenity began as she sipped from her ice tea.

"It's practically a legend," Dean began. "There is even a playground rhyme about her."

"What whack-job came up with that?" Mina wrinkled her nose. "That's terrible!"

"Funny you should use that phrase," Sam continued. "The rhyme goes like this: _Lizzie Borden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks. And when she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one._"

"My daughter is never knowing that rhyme." Serenity shook her head. "That's creepy."

"It gets better." Dean commented. "Her mother was hit eighteen times on the head, thirteen of them crushing her skull. Her father had eleven, and out of those four crushed his."

"Sounds like the motive was mostly for the mother," Mina commented.

"It's said that Lizzie and her stepmother did not get along very well," Sam explained. "It was a hot day in August, and one reason the crime is so famous was because it was done in the middle of the day, in a house that was on a very busy street, and the houses were very close together. The maids were present in the home, yet no one bore witness to the murders by sight or sound."

"Andrew Borden was one of the richest men, a director on the board of several banks, and owned several properties." Dean continued. When his brother shot him a surprised look, he continued on. "What? I know stuff too!" Serenity and Mina laughed while Dean scowled, but he continued. "Andrew Borden, for all his influence, was not liked. It's not unusual; you don't get rich without making a few enemies."

"Both bodies were brutally killed, and there was blood everywhere." Sam continued. "Mr. Borden's blood was soaking the couch, and splattered all over the walls, the floor, and ruined a painting above him. Abby Borden was on the floor of the upstairs guestroom, soaking her clothes and the carpet."

"So why was their daughter the prime suspect?" Mina asked.

"She had the motive." Dean answered. "More often then not, the murderer is known to their victim. She had issues with her stepmother, and Lizzie and her sister were arguing with their father over who inherited which properties."

"To add to that, she had been acting strange upon the discovery of the bodies." Sam cut in.

"Dude, I'm telling the story!" Dean shot his brother a glare.

"While there was no evidence of blood on her," Sam continued, "She at first wouldn't let anyone into the rooms to see the bodies."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, slightly leaning forward as her interest perked.

"She was described as acting strangely calm," Dean cut his brother off. "She called the maid down from her room, saying someone had come in and killed her father. But when the maid was about to go it, Lizzie turned her away and told her to go next door to get the doctor, Dr. Bowen."

"Which could have given her time to clean and stash the murder weapon." Sam added.

"When the maid and Dr. Bowen returned, Lizzie said she thought she heard her stepmother return home. They found Abby Borden long dead when they went upstairs." Dean continued. "There are other factors, too."

"Like what?" Mina asked.

"Well, a few days before hand, Lizzie had tried to buy prussic acid from a drug store, but was denied because she didn't have a prescription. She claimed she wanted to kill some bugs. It was the same morning of the murders. But later in her testimony, despite several eyewitnesses, she denied being in the drug store." Sam informed them.

"On top of that, the only time that the maid was in her room taking a nap is the time that Lizzie could not account for." Dean continued. "She had left the house, claiming that she was in the barn, but no one could testify that as so. However, they did find a recently broken hatchet in the barn, covered in ashes. The investigators also found that the barn was very dusty and showed no evidence of anyone being present recently at all."

"Lizzie never acted upset over the ordeal, and many – even her uncle – had called her emotionless. He followed up by saying that she was naturally not emotional, but it's not normal to stumble upon a scene like that and not be at least a little freaked out." Sam remembered some of his own family experience and fought off a shudder.

"To further supernatural problems, they bodies were never buried." Dean added. "On the day of the funeral, the doctor wanted to do another autopsy, so he took the bodies. He removed the heads, took off the flesh, and made plaster molds of the crushed skulls. Andrew Borden's head was never returned to the casket with the rest of his body, and if that doesn't scream 'vengeful spirit', I don't know what does."

"Are the cases always so creepy and gruesome?" Mina asked.

"For the most part." Serenity answered.

"The day after the funeral, a neighbor found Lizzie burning a dress in the oven. She claimed that it had paint on it, but due to the fact that it could have been the dress with blood stains on it, she was charged with the murders." Sam finished the story.

"There are dozens of theories on the matter, some saying they can prove she did it while the rest say she couldn't have." Dean continued.

"Either way, it's a historical case that will be interesting to look at." Sam cut in.

"It's one of the golden apples." Dean agreed.

"So where is this house?" Serenity asked. "Are we able to go inside, or should we wait until night time and sneak in?"

"The place is open for tours." Sam asked. "But doing both would be a good idea."

"Sam and I can go check it out now and schedule a tour for all of us." Mina suggested. "You two can start forming a plan on what to do come nightfall."

"Sounds like a plan." Serenity agreed as Sam and Mina stood up to leave.

"We'll call you when we have the time." Sam added as Mina slid her hand into his.

"Have fun." Dean waved as he stood. "I'll be right back." He told Serenity as she was left at the table alone. She smiled and nodded, choosing to pick up the four-page desert and specials menu.

Her blue eyes scanned the page of Italian delicacies, tempted to see if Dean wanted to try any of them. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her long legs as her mind wandered over the past week. She was still very worried that something would happen to Dean and Sam, and she still felt a little guilty about Mina leaving her dream and coming along with them. However, she was happy that they were all together, and she thought that Mina and Sam made a charming couple.

"Usako?" 

Her eyes widened as they remained on the page, but her heart rate sped up. It took her a second to slowly lift her eyes up from the menu to look at the black-haired man standing beside her, his own blue eyes unreadable. "You never change," Mamoru commented, giving a soft and somewhat uncertain smile as he motioned to the menu in her hands.

The Lunarian tensed and sat up in her chair, her legs uncrossing as she placed the menu on the table. "Mamoru…" She began. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He stated calmly as he moved to sit down. The waitress had already cleaned off their table, so it looked like Serenity had only just arrived as opposed to preparing to leave. "Harvard is here in Boston."

"I didn't know I was in Boston, it's been a long car ride…" Serenity spoke.

"Oh?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. "From where? You're not here alone, are you?"

"No," Serenity began. "I'm just coming back from Hollywood."

"Oh, you're with Mina." He nodded. "That must be nice. How is she?"

"Great." Serenity answered, wondering what his motivation is. Their breakup was fresh in her mind as he sat before her.

"_Mamo-chan, what are you saying?" Serenity asked softly as tears began to blur her vision._

"_I just don't think I can do this," Mamoru began. He turned guilt-filled eyes to her, which only made the hurt inside of her chest that much worse. "I love you, I do. But the fight with Galaxia only proved that I have regrets." He took a deep breath. "I already called Harvard, and they said they still want to have me. I'm leaving tomorrow to go to medical school in the States."_

"_But… Mamo-chan, you've already been gone a year." Serenity tried to protest. "I only just got you back…"_

"_That's why I am doing this, Usagi." He said, forgoing her nickname. She began to tremble. "I don't want you to suffer again. I don't want you to wait, so I think we should break up. That way you are free to date someone else while I am away and you won't be lonely."_

"_How can you say that?" She cried. "I've had offers! Seiya told me he loves me, but I only love you! What about our future, what about Chibi-Usa?"_

"_That's only one possible future," He tried to say. "Usagi, I hate seeing you like this, and the last thing I want to do it hurt you..."  
><em>

"_So don't!" Usagi cried. "Stay here, with me!"_

_Mamoru looked at her sadly. "It's not for forever, Usagi. When I return in a few years, we can start again."_

"I saw her new movie with Nicolas Cage." Mamoru continued. "She really does have a talent."

"I'll be sure to tell her." Serenity commented calmly, all the while her heart was beating frantically.

"I also saw that you two were fighting crime in Hollywood," He continued. "You never told me you became Sailor Cosmos…"

"There wasn't a need." She answered.

Mamoru let out a sigh. "How have you been, Usako?" He tried again.

"Don't call me that." Serenity told him. "You have no right to."

"I didn't want for us to break up forever," Mamoru defended. "I'm in my last month of clinical, you know." He changed the subject, his hands folding together on the table. "I'm planning on returning to Japan at the end of the month…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Serenity whispered.

"I've missed you," He told her, his deep voice softening. "I haven't had a decent night of sleep since the last time I saw you. I miss your voice, your laugh, your light, even your Meatballs." He tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood, but apparently his former girlfriend was not as easy-going as she used to be.

"That was your decision." She told him.

"I still love you," Mamoru began.

"But she doesn't still love you."

Serenity felt the air around her tense as Dean appeared at her side, sending down a glare at the black haired man sitting across from his girlfriend.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked, suddenly rising from his chair. Serenity quickly did the same thing, moving to stand beside Dean in hopes of preventing a confrontation.

"Dean Winchester, her boyfriend." Dean stated possessively as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Mamoru looked down at the Moon Princess, instantly hating how she molded to the other man's side. "Oh really?"

"Yup." Dean smirked, completely smug. "For about a year now. Oh, she was shy at first, but turns out that she's a hellion in the bedroom."

Serenity blushed twenty shades of red as Dean had no issues plainly stating such private information to her ex-fiancé. She stomped her foot on his own. While Dean acted as if he didn't feel it, Mamoru noticed and assumed that it was her way of catching him in an embarrassing lie.

"You know, you still haven't told me who you are." Dean commented. "That's pretty rude, ya know." His voice was teasing with a hint of chastising as he looked at the ebony-haired man, knowing full well who he was.

Mamoru stuck out his hand. "Mamoru Chiba, MD." He stated as if he was so much greater than Dean. When Dean took the offered hand, Serenity didn't miss the clenching of their fists as they tried to see who was the stronger.

"Have you heard from Sam and Mina?" Serenity asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Yeah," Dean answered while releasing his grip, but refusing to stop the eye war with the other male. "They are on their way back to get us."

"Where are you going?" Mamoru asked.

"Just doing a little tour." Dean answered. "Nice meeting you, Dr. Chubby."

"Chiba." Mamoru's eyes narrowed.

"My bad." Dean answered as he turned to leave, pulling Serenity with him.

"Usako," He called out fondly, causing them to halt. "I'd like to catch up. My number is the same, if you want to reach me."

"We'll think about it." Dean answered as they walked out.

Knowing that the Prince of Earth could see them out the windows, Dean led her to the left to walk towards a nearby park. "_That _ is the Prince of Earth? He's a real prick." Dean fumed.

"He does have a jerk gene," Serenity whispered.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean asked as he looked down at her, his arm still firmly around her waist.

"He lives near here," She answered. "I was waiting for you, and he just came over…"

They walked in silence for a while longer before Dean's small amount of patience ran out just two blocks down. "He wants you back, doesn't he?"

Serenity only nodded slowly, looking at the ground as they walked.

"Past lives and romantic fairytale be damned, you're mine now." Dean told her firmly.

Serenity looked up at him, giving a small smile as she looked into his green eyes. "You really mean that?"

"I know your blonde, but I didn't think you were dumb." He told her, stopping their walk to turn her to face him. His other arm joined the other around her waist and pulled her to him. "I told you I love you, shouldn't that be enough of a clue?"

The smile she gave him was blinding as she rose to her tippy toes to give him a kiss, which he eagerly returned.

Mamoru, having followed them, slipped into an alley and punched a small hole in the brick wall. Serenity was _his _Princess, and now that he had become a doctor and sowed his royal oats, he was going to have his true love back and rule Crystal Tokyo.

88888888

So how was that? Ten pages, but a nice set up for the flow of the story. Right? I hope so. Let me know what you think!

Take care everyone! See you soon!

~_Sandreline_


	6. When She Saw What She Had Done

**Hunting the Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Welcome to the next installment of the Sp/SM crossover! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or messaged me! You are all so kind with your praise, thank you so much. I am so glad to see that you love how I am blending the two story lines and working the two couples. Thank you!

I'm sorry I've kept you waiting, so I shall not waste another moment. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: When she saw what she had done…**

"Well this place is creepy," Sam said as they all stepped out of the Impala.

"I'll say," Mina added as she looked over the building. It was a gray-green color, with dark gray accents on the windows and beams. It was nothing fancy; the building itself was in a rectangle shape, with a slanted roof and only three cement steps leading to the front door. There was a single, small tree to the left of the house, and no yard to speak of what so ever.

"There is something here," Serenity stated, and Mina noticed the purple insignia of Saturn flash across the Lunarian's head for a moment. "I'm just not sure what."

"Let's gear up," Dean stated as he and Sam moved to the trunk of the car. Serenity and Mina followed.

"I don't think you can bring guns on the tour," Mina pointed out, remembering the shotguns of rock salt and other weapons she saw them use in California.

"For right now, we are only going to investigate." Sam told her while opening up a side panel in the trunk. Mina watched with wide eyes as they pulled out several different kinds of hand-held equipment.

"I'm dating Ghost Hunter 007…" Mina whispered as her eyes became a little dreamy.

Dean and Serenity laughed.

Sam blushed.

"This is an EMF detector," Sam told his girlfriend as he tried to cover his embarrassment.

"They use it to detect electro magnetic fields," Serenity piped in; proud of herself and the supernatural education she had received.

"What's that?"

"It's Serenity all over again…" Dean mumbled as he put his tools in his jacket pockets.

"Shut up!" Serenity whined at Dean.

"The detector tells us which areas have a spike in energy, which could be a ghost." Sam explained. "The K2 meter does the same, only it lights up instead of giving a digital reading. Hunters believe they can be used to communicate with spirits that can't manifest themselves."

"Ok…" Mina began, and then pointed at another tool. "What's that?" It looked like some sort of hand held camera, but despite her acting career she had not seen one like it.

"Thermal camera," Dean cut in. "We don't need it now, we can use it later. It shows hot spots and cold spots, and allows us to see the ghost or demons that are naked to the human eye."

"I don't think Luna and I will be able to sneak in there during the tour," Artemus said. "We'll wait out here."

"Be safe, you guys." Serenity added. "We don't know if this is legit or if something else is here."

"Come on, the tour is starting soon." Dean called out as he made his way across the street.

"What's the plan?" Serenity asked.

"Take the tour, try to split up and investigate where they won't let us go. Keep our eyes open, the usual." Dean stated as he took the cement steps to the door.

"Don't get killed by a psychopathic serial-killing ghost?" Mina asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the usual!" Dean stated as he knocked on the door.

It opened a few moments later to reveal a blonde in her late thirties, wearing an official looking shirt. "Hello," She began. "Welcome to the Lizzie Borden house. Are you here for the two o clock tour?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sam answered.

The woman smiled. "Please come on it." She held the door open for the four of them before closing it. "My name is Lee-Ann Wilbur, and I'm the curator of the Lizzie Borden House. Welcome."

"I'm Doug," Sam began before pointing to Mina, Serenity, and then Dean. "This is Megan, Teri, and John."

"We're happy to have you here. Shall we begin?" Lee-Ann stated. At their nod, she began. The front entry was small- the whole house was only twenty feet wide- and immediately to the right was a wooden staircase that led up to the second level, and they learned there was another smaller staircase at the rear of the house. The kitchen and parlor and dinning room were on this floor, and well as the sitting room where the body of Mr. Borden was found.

"We'll begin at the attic rooms where the maid stayed and work our way down." Lee-Ann told them, leading them up the staircase. Once, there, she began. "Bridget Sullivan was the maid who was home at the time of the murders. In her testimony, she stated that she had not heard anything from the first of second floors when the murders took place, as she had been resting before the return of the family. Given the weight of Abby Borden, who was over 200 pounds, and the structure of the house, it has caused many to believe she was covering for Lizzie. Lizzie's older sister Emma was visiting friends about fifty miles away at the time, which leaves her clean of charges."

While being led by the curator, Sam and Dean were busy sneaking peeks at their equipment and keeping an eye out. Not a single EMF spike or K2 spike at all. Nothing. No weird sensations, no cold spots, nothing.

"The murder case was so famous that it is still often compared to the O.J. Simpson case of the nineties," Lee-Ann told them while leading them through the factoring room such as Lizzie's room, Mr. Borden's room, the guest room where Abby Borden was found dead, etc.

Serenity and Mina were a little queasy at the description of the murder scenes, and more so at the photos of the bodies that were on display in the living room, which was set up like a presentation for the law scene. The skull of Abby Borden was so destroyed that nothing was left of the right half, and Mr. Borden's left half was greatly damaged, and his eye socket gone.

Yet _still _there were no hits on the EMF detector or the K2, even when Dean went over and waved them across the couch Mr. Borden was killed on while Lee-Ann was distracted.

"Dude, we had better get some serious EVP's, otherwise this is the most boring investigation we have done in a long time." Dean whispered to his brother.

"Some what?" Mina whispered to Serenity from behind them.

"It stands for electronic voice phenomena, which is a sound we do not hear, but it is recorded on an digital device." Sere whispered back. "I've heard some really spooky ones, too!"

"Well that's creepy!" Mina shivered.

"It could just be that people claim paranormal activity because this is such a famous murder." Sam whispered. "It would explain why we are not getting anything."

"But something _is_ here!" Serenity whispered back as Saturn's insignia flashed faintly on her forehead once more.

"Then we'll just have to sneak in tonight." Dean replied as the tour finished.

"I hope you all enjoyed the tour!" Lee-Ann stated. "Would any of you be interested in staying the night?"

"We can do that?" Sam asked.

"Of course!" Lee-Ann smiled. "We're also a bed and breakfast."

The four exchanged glances, before they all shrugged. This was much easier than breaking in later that night. "We'll take two rooms." Dean replied.

"Wonderful, let's get you set up." Lee-Ann motioned to the office potion of the home. "The fare includes breakfast, which is a replica of the same breakfast that was served the morning of the Borden murders."

"Oh yay…." Dean mumbled under his breath as he followed her.

88888888

"Pst, Arty! Luna!" Mina called down from the window. "Where are you guys?"

"Here!" Artemus called out. "Is it clear to come in?"

"Yup!" Serenity added while leaning around Mina. "I'll open a portal now!"

Once the two felines had joined them in the four in the house, they decided to start their plan. "So this is spooky," Arty commented.

"That's because this is the same room that Abby Borden was murdered in." Sam pointed out as he waved an EMF detector around the room again. Still nothing.

"Why are we meeting in here again?" Mina asked.

"Dean," Serenity suddenly stated. "Do an EVP."

Dean sent his girlfriend a strange look before he picked up the recorder from the night table. "Alright…" Dean muttered. "Hello, ghosty! Are you here?" He paused. "What's your name? Are you the chubby Abby Borden? Her killer?" He paused again as he looked around the room. "Can you move something? Let us know you're here?"

"Rewind it." Serenity stated suddenly, her forehead flashing purple once more.

Mina walked over to stand beside her cousin, rather curious and excited about her first Hunt. Dean rolled his eye but obeyed.

"Are you here?" Dean's voice played back.

"_Who are you_?" A feminine voice replied.

"What's your name?" Dean's voice continued.

"_Bridget_."

"… Her killer?"

Silence.

"…Let us know you're here?"

"_Get out_."

"I want to get out!" Mina squeaked, having gripped onto Sam's arm the moment the unknown recording began. "I'm seriously creeped out!"

"Wasn't Bridget the name of the maid?" Dean asked his brother. Sam nodded. "Oh, good. Let's lure her out."

"What did you have in mind?" Sam wondered.

"Let's bring the party to her room on the third floor." The older Winchester replied. "On the tour, Lee-Ann told us that all the furniture is the original furniture that was here. So obviously Bridget will have an attachment to her belongings. She wants us out? She'll need to do better than that!"

The group moved to the stairs to head up to the third floor rooms. Mina pointed inside the room as they approached. "I just saw something move in there!"

"Oh good," Dean smirked as he and Sam pulled out their rock salt shotguns.

Two flashes of light came from behind the Winchesters, announcing the arrival of Sailor Venus and Sailor Cosmos. Due to the lack of room, Luna and Artemus decided to hold back and wait to see if they were needed.

"I'm getting strong feelings of despair," Venus piped up.

"I don't think it's going to attack us," Sailor Cosmos added as they entered the room.

"Well then what does it want?" Sam asked.

"_To repent_." A slight British accent whispered.

"AH!" Dean and Sam cried out as a figure in Victorian clothing appeared right in front of them. Out of instinct, both shot.

"No!" Cosmos cried out, before placing a hand on her hip as she whirled on the two men. "What was that for? She only wanted to talk!"

"Tell that to her! I almost shit my pants!" Dean shouted back.

Venus giggled at the embarrassed blush in Sam's face. "It was reflex." The younger Winchester defended.

"Give a boy a gun…." The Venusian warrior shook her head.

"She's back." Luna pointed with her paw at the figure that, this time, had manifested further away.

"You're the Borden maid," Venus spoke.

"_Yes_," the spirit replied.

"Why show yourself to us?" Sam wanted to know.

The specter looked at both men, and then at the two women. "_To repent. I grow fearful of what comes_."

"And what exactly is coming?" Dean asked.

"_Evil_." Bridget replied. "_My sins are too heavy for me to remain hidden from it anymore_."

"What sins?" Sam asked slowly.

"_The murder of Mr. and Mrs. Borden_." Came the reply.

"You murdered them?" Venus asked with wide eyes. "Why?"

The ghost of Bridget looked down. "_In anger. For revenge. Mrs. Borden wanted me fired. You see, I had grown an attachment to Mr. Borden, and she wished me away from the home. But Miss Lizzie was a dear friend, as was Miss Emma. She threatened all sorts of things on me_."

"Then why kill Mr. Borden?" Sam asked.

"_I don't recall killing him, honest." She answered. "I was just so hurt that he wouldn't leave her for me. Miss Lizzie even enjoyed the idea of the match_…" The ghost's eyes flashed. "_But then I became so angry, and I am not sure what happened. I can't remember everything, just flashes of images, and the blood… so much blood…_"

"Why should we believe you?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "It sounds like you were just a jealous mistress who screwed up."

"_I know I did wrong_," The black dressed woman answered. "_Poor Miss Lizzie took the terrible reputation that still haunts her to this day. But I swear I am telling you the truth now. I am willing to accept the fires of purgatory to avoid what comes now_."

"Yeah, about that," Dean added before he was cut off by his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in a more polite tone. "What is coming?"

"_**Chaos**_." Both Bridget and Cosmos spoke at the same time. Bridget looked to the white-clad warrior and nodded, and the feeling of a silent conversation filled the air.

"_If you help me_," Bridget began, "_I will tell you what I know. I will tell you the whispers of the Other side_."

"Can we trust her?" Venus whispered.

Cosmos nodded.

"Whoa, wait. Back up." Dean commented. "This is a little strange, don't you think?"

"I have to agree with him there," Sam added.

"When you travel with two Goddesses, there is less of a mess." Venus winked.

"Dude, are they stealing the man factor out of Hunting?" Dean asked his brother.

"Where are you buried?" Sam asked. "We will need to burn your ashes."

"I am not bound by my body," the spirit began, "but by the item that I performed my sins."

"The murder weapon," Cosmos began. "They never found it."

"Miss Lizzie buried it behind the barn." The specter informed them.

"The barn isn't there anymore." Sam commented.

"There is a tree less then thirty paces from the rear entrance." Bridget explained. "It is buried there."

"Right…" Dean began. Turning to the two felines, he spoke. "I don't want to leave the two goody goddesses here with a potential poltergeist; will the two of you go get it?"

Luna nodded as Artemus replied, "On it."

"They act like we can't handle ourselves," Venus muttered.

"He's just jealous because we have the outfits and the magical powers." Cosmos told her cousin.

"You're right." Venus added.

"Stop acting like we don't have a murdering spirit in front of us!" Dean remarked. "One that apparently is so freaking out about what is coming our way, that she is willing to burn in hell for it! And I, for one, don't like the thought that hell is the better of what it is! That's not good!"

"What do you know?" Sam asked with a serious tone as his eye lowered and he took a couple steps closer to the spirit.

"I know that you weave a dangerous web, Sam Winchester." The ghost spoke. "And your Black Widow is one demon known as Ruby."

"What?" Dean snapped.

"As in your ex, Ruby?" Venus turned to glare at Sam, stomping one of her feet down. "You never told me your ex was a demon!"

Suddenly Dean smirked and crossed his arms, looking rather smug. "I think I'll let her handle it. It looks like it might be more entertaining than me just telling him 'I told you so'."

"Yeah, about Ruby," Sam began while beginning to break into a nervous sweat.

"Found it!" Artemus smiled as he and Luna returned with the murder weapon.

"What did we miss?" Luna asked with a confused glance around the room.

"Lovers spat." Cosmos said while accepting the weapon, where she could still see the old blood on the metal.

Venus was occupied with making Sam stutter out explanations, so Dean and Cosmos turned to the true murderer of the Borden couple. Cosmos turned her dark blue eyes to the specter. "What do you know?"

"That Chaos had begun the first wave of attack." Bridget began. "In Clintonville, Wisconsin. You can hear the booms in the Underworld as Chaos tries to rip apart the Earth from the inside. Recently, even the mortals have heard it. They know something evil is coming."

"Why would Chaos want to do that?" Dean asked.

"Because by hurting the planet, it will draw out the owner of the planet's star seed," Sailor Cosmos said with narrowed eyes. Mamoru knew about this – that was no accidental meeting earlier today!

Bridget's ghost nodded. "With control over this seed, it can begin to take over the planet with few interferences."

"Except for me." Sailor Cosmos stated.

"Us!" Venus corrected, having joined Cosmos while now pointedly ignoring Sam.

The ghost once again nodded. "Please," she began, "I know that I have done a wrong and terrible thing. I have spend so many decades in regret, and now I fear I just wish to repent."

Cosmos held out her staff, now having taking on the large form of Saturn's Glaive. "For your aid and your sincerity, I wish you good luck in your next life."

Bridget's ghost gave a nod, and bowed her head as she waited for the blow.

88888888

Sam and Dean watched from the steps leading up to the Borden house and their girlfriend's paced on the sidewalk. A cat was perched in each of their laps, their tails lazily thumping up and down.

"This can't be good," Sam said softly, worried that he might set off Mina again if he spoke too loudly.

"Dude, I'm just glad that it's not me in the dog house for once." Dean replied.

Suddenly both women stopped. They really did look eerily alike when Serenity illusioned her hair blonde when they were in public. Mina pointed a finger at Sam. "You! You are in so much trouble!" She gave a pause, before her hand returned to her side and she took a deep breath. "However, I am willing to let this slide on one condition."

"Anything!" Sam replied.

Mina smiled. "Well, I haven't been able to think of anything yet, so when I do I'll let you know." The actress suddenly gave a bright smile and hopped over to Sam before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Serenity crossed her arms over her chest. "We're going to need to give Mamoru a protection detail.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Why not just ask Haruka and the others to do it?" Mina asked.

"Because that defeats the purpose of a _protection_ detail, Mina." Serenity said.

"So?" Mina asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

"You're back on my good side." Dean told her. Mina smiled brightly in reply.

"Look, this is the last thing I want either!" Serenity cried out as she placed her hands on her head and pulled her hair slightly. "But Chaos first needs to kill Mamoru and take his star seed before anything can really happen."

"So Lilith did find it." Sam said, his voice full of remorse.

"On the bright side, it means that Chaos is now stuck in a little girl's body…" Mina muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

Mina shrugged. "Chaos lives in everyone and everything, but what Lilith didn't know was that you cannot use it like a weapon, Chaos uses you. She would have had her body taken over."

"Well, that's a change." Dean muttered. "Usually it's the demons that do the taking over."

"In any case," Serenity said, " we need to get to go to Clintonville and stop Chaos, and we're going to need to protect Mamoru."

"Let him fend for himself, if he's the fuckin' Prince of the damn planet." Dean snapped.

Serenity smiled sweetly as she moved to sit herself in front of Dean. "He no longer has my heart," She whispered to him. "He, of all people, can tell you that when I give my heart to someone, it is unmovable."

Dean was silent for a moment as his gaze met hers. Then, with a sigh, he nodded. "Fine, but he's _not_ going in my car!"

"He has his own. I would never dream of him staining your Impala." Serenity winked.

"Oh, boy." Mina sighed.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get more interesting…" Sam stated.

"So does this mean we get to give him a call?" Mina asked.

"Yup." Serenity answered.

"One question."

"Yes, Mina?"

"Can I do it?"

Serenity couldn't deny her when she saw the evil sparkle in the Venusian's eye.

88888888

"A fucking corvette?" Dean glared into his rearview mirror. "Mr. Prince of the fucking Earth, Doctor. Douchebag, has a fucking corvette?"

"It's a piece of crap, if that helps," Serenity tried to console her boyfriend while she and Mina sat in the backseat of the Impala.

"I don't think that will help," Sam told the Lunarian.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked. "I don't recall it ever having problems."

"That's because I was being the good girlfriend and never told you. But the _real_ reason that he drove his bike around so much was because the car was always in the shop." Serenity smiled in slight victory.

Dean relaxed, and slowly he smiled. "Nothing can beat _my_ baby or her track record." Looking in the rearview mirror one last time, he gave the black-haired man behind him a small wave. "Let's see if his shitty corvette can keep up."

"Hold on!" Sam tried to warn the others as Dean put the gas pedal to the floor.

88888888

Whew!

Twelve pages! Hopefully that helps to soothe you all for my incredibly long absence! In my defense, I have been in and out of the hospital but guess what – I'M ALL BETTER and back to writing! ^_~

I hope that you all enjoyed this, and the twists that I'm putting in! I love getting your comments and reviews, so please keep them coming! They inspire me to write. Thank you all so very, very much for everything!

Love you all, and see you soon in the new chapter!

~_Sandreline_


	7. Cannot Wait to get on the Road Again

**Hunting the Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I hope that you are all doing well. Now things are going to get interesting with both Chaos and Mamoru in the picture. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Can't Wait to get on the Road Again…**

"So what's the deal with Clintonville?" Dean asked as they approached the city limits.

"From what we've gathered, the entire town is plagued with large booms and underground shaking. Witnesses describe it like the planet is tearing itself apart." Artemus answered.

"That can't be good." Mina commented.

"Because that's exactly what the earth _is_ doing." Luna pointed out. "There's obviously something there that Lilith and Chaos want, and they don't care of mortals know about it."

"Which can be dangerous in itself, if the media manages to find out that demons are no longer just myth." Sam added from the front seat while looking out the windshield.

"Which is why we need to get to the bottom of it, and fast." Serenity told them.

"Are you _sure_ we can't call the others to help?" Mina turned to Serenity and asked. Her eyes were filled with worry, and the corners of her lips were tilted in a frown. "I mean; this is a pretty big thing. We are going to need all the help we can get. Remember last time we fought Chaos?"

Serenity remembered all too well. It was why her friends all left, and Mamoru broke up with her in the first place. "I was still only Eternal Sailor Moon then. I am much stronger now. I do not need help."

Mina recoiled slightly in remorse and regret.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you are stronger now, the only way you are fighting anything alone is over my dead god-damn body." Dean told her sternly, leveling her with a meaningful glare via the review mirror.

Serenity turned her blue eyes to her boyfriend. Dean took the small smile that she sent him as one of agreement; she sent it to him as a resolve to protect him.

"Look who finally caught up," Mina purred, her head turned and looking out the back window.

The others did not have to look to know that Dean had a smug smirk stretching his lips. "I knew my baby could run circles around his car."

Sam rolled his eyes. "What's the plan? We can't exactly have the tooty fruity Prince of Earth investigating with us, in case it is a trap."

"Very nicely said, Sammy." Dean proudly commented to his younger brother.

"Already have it decided." Luna piped up from Serenity's lap.

"You do?" The Lunarian asked.

Luna nodded. "Mina and Sam with stay with Mamoru in a secluded and secure location."

"Veto." Mina scowled. "That means that I am not with Sere, and I need to be so, as to do my duty and protect her –duh." The blonde pointed out.

"Mina," Serenity began.

"I don't have a problem with the plan." Sam spoke up.

"Mina," Artemus explained. "It's necessary. Our enemy is no longer something that planetary magic can handle. We also need to know how to fight the demons that Dean and Sam have been fighting their whole lives. We need the combination in order to take down our enemy."

"And let's be honest, if I'm left with that Dr. Chubby for any period of time, he'll need to be going to a doctor himself." Dean added.

Mina and Sam both turned deadpanned gazes at the driver.

"Err, that too," Artemus added as he sweat dropped.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked. "Charge in, guns blazing, and take them down before they know what hit 'em?"

"Err, no." The white feline replied.

"First, Sailor Cosmos goes in under cover." Luna told them all.

Serenity's eyes widened in surprise. That was a plan from her guardian that she was not expecting.

Neither were the others, as Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the freeway. Once the car had stopped, Mina grabbed the two cats and held them before her so that they were looking into her angry eyes. "Care to repeat that?" The blonde asked.

"The answer is no!" Dean told them as he turned to glare over the seat from the front.

"That sounds too dangerous." Sam agreed.

"Are you kidding me?" Serenity snapped, insulted. Had she not been out on her own for a long time before meeting Dean and Sam Winchester? Had she not become Sailor Cosmos after Mina and the others left her? Was it not she alone that had taken down every enemy they had come across, _including _Chaos?

"I'm not letting you go in there alone, it's too dangerous." Mina added. "Chaos knows we are coming to stop him. So does Lilith. There could be a hundred traps that you could fall in to!"

"They don't mean to say you cannot take care of yourself," Sam tried to placate.

Serenity was just about to open her mouth when Luna beat her to the punch. "That is enough." Her voice was stern and had taken on the familiar tone of someone who has higher authority that those before her. "Serenity is not just the Moon Princess anymore. When she became Sailor Cosmos, she also became the Queen of the Stars and the guardian of the universe. She is the protector of the balance. No one has the power to match her."

"She's not all powerful!" Dean argued.

"In almost all aspects, she is." Luna's tone was chilling. The car was silent.

The knocking of the window caused Mina to jump in her seat and let out a short shriek. Placing a hand dramatically over her heart, she turned to look at the ebony haired man that had tapped the glass, since Dean had settled for glaring at the man. "What do you think you're doing?" The blonde half growled.

"I could ask you that!" Mamoru frowned, sending a glare to Dean. "You slam on the breaks and then pull over, so I assume something happened. This isn't the place to pull over and have a chit chat." His blue eyes moved to Serenity, who was too busy giving Luna a chin rub.

"Just get back in your car and try to keep up; we're almost there." Dean told the man.

With one last glance at the Lunarian, the doctor grumbled and returned to his red sports car. Once he was gone, Sam turned to face Serenity. "What did you ever see in that guy? I'm the nice one, and I think he's a jackass!"

The line had the two females and their advisors laughing as Dean put his car in gear, though a small smirk was stretching his lips.

88888888

Hello everyone! First, I am SO sorry about the long wait!

Second, I am SO sorry that it is only four pages!

This is a filler chapter, and I admit it right out. I seem to have hit writer's block, but now that this is out of the way, we can move on with the story!

However, I wanted to get this out to you all before it was too late. Again, I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE for the long wait!

Thank you for your kind words, and your patience! 

~_Sandreline_


	8. Bing Bang Boom

**Hunting the Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone!

First, I would like to apologize for the very short chapters – both the past two and this one as well. So much has happened, I am just being swept away! I found an amazing new job that stole me away from my students, but it pays great! Not to mention my life is going good. ^_~

**This chapter is dedicated to my United States Marine! ** My hunny has officially retired into the IRR as of last week. Babe, I couldn't be more proud of you. I love you so very much.

For my Marine hunny, my brother (who just signed into the Marines), and everyone in our armed forces… OoRah!

**Chapter 8: Bing Bang Boom**

"The silent treatment, really?" Dean asked.

Silence.

"Seriously?"

"Shh."

"You did not just –"

"**Dead Scream.**"

A blinding maroon light cut Dean off as Sailor Cosmos blasted a demon to dust. Dean stood silent for the first time in ten minutes.

"Ok," He said after a moment." "I get it. I wasn't paying attention to our surroundings, yadda yadda…"

Sailor Cosmos gave him a pointedly annoyed look, which caused her boyfriend to shift slightly. Since they had separated from the others to begin their mission, Sailor Cosmos had gone into warrior mode. And in over drive, Dean mentally added, which had caused him to tred lighter than normal.

However, she couldn't afford to take risks or fail. She had to be the Keeper of Balance in order to beat both Chaos and Lilith. Dean didn't seem to understand that; and if he did, then he was trying to play the whole situation off like it wasn't the end of the world.

Even though it could be.

"You know what?" Dean commented suddenly. "When we get out of this, we have got to work on your bipolar personality disorder."

"Don't you mean _if _we get out?" The silver-haired warrior replied as she continued their route walking around the neighborhood of Clintonville. They were hoping to be able to hear the booms that the locals had reported, and therefore pinpoint a more exact location on their enemy.

"Hey," Dean cut in with a slightly protest. "Isn't it my job to be the pessimist? When the witty blonde in the little diner number I met in Downieville gets back, let me know."

Sailor Cosmos rolled her eyes. Sometimes the older Winchester she fell in love with could be such a drama queen.

Suddenly Dean's free arm snaked out to wrap around her waist. Blue eyes widened as she was pulled flush against his muscled chest before his lips claimed hers.

It took a moment for her to relax into the kiss, and a few moments more before she responded and let out a soft moan. At her sound of contentment, Dean pulled back from her tempting lips just enough to look down into her eyes and smirk. "_There_ she is."

Before Sailor Cosmos could comprehend his self-induced ego-boost by his underhanded trick, Dean raised his other arm up. It was the arm that held the shotgun that shared his name. The blast from the gunfire had her right ear ringing, but the demon that he shot burned to ash.

"_Damn! _When those cats do a weapons upgrade, they do it right!" Dean cheered, smirking as he looked at the smoking barrel of his gun.

The Lunarian rolled her eyes one more time, giving a small huff as her small hands pushed herself away from the chest of her boyfriend. Dean simply smirked as he walked beside her, once more the two of them returning to the mission.

Something was going on, though. There had been almost a dozen demons walking around the town that had tried to take them down. They all failed, of course; they Dean was willing to bet there were others that were smart enough to not take on a Goddess or a Hunter head on.

88888888

"This is ridiculous," Mamoru grumbled. "We should be out there with her!"

"And do what, chuck roses at the demons?" Sam growled out. Man, was this guy ever annoying! It had only been an hour since his brother and Serenity had left on their mission, and already his patience was worn out! Him! Sam – the calm one! Even watching his gorgeous girlfriend in her short orange skirt didn't take his mind off the fact that he really wanted to punch this guy. All he did was complain about how they shouldn't have let her go alone, how his brother couldn't protect her like he could, etc. It was wafer thin ice at this point.

"Where you always this annoying?" Sailor Venus grumbled under her breath before she whirled on the tuxedo-wearing man. "Look here, Chiba. You and I both know that Chaos needs your star seed to take over the planet. So when we tell you to sit, you sit and stay sat!"

Sam could tell that beneath the domino mask that Mamoru was glaring at his girlfriend, and that only further pissed him off. How badly he wished that Luna and Artemus had stayed with them instead of going off on recon…

Thankfully, a pregnant silence grew between the three of them as they remained alert. They were all leaning against the Impala, having checked to make sure that Dean wouldn't jump out at them and scream revenge for ruining her fresh wax job.

"Why did you do it?"

Sam looked up at Venus, who had moved to stand before the caped man. "Do what?" Mamoru asked.

"Why did you break her heart?"

Sam knew it would be better to remain silent at this point. Knowing Mina, she had been stewing over this a long time. The younger Winchester wasn't blind to the bond between the two females; it wasn't just duty or friendship, it was family. Serenity and Mina had a relationship a lot like the one that Sam had with his own brother.

The Earth's warrior lowered his head. "I didn't want to let destiny rule me."

Venus had to refrain from slamming the hood. In her anger and with her powers, she would leave a large dent in the hood of the Impala, and she didn't want Dean to kill her for it. He really did have an unhealthy obsession with his car. "That's the biggest piece of bullshit I ever heard!"

Sam's eyes widened. If the blonde was cursing, that couldn't be a good sign.

Sailor Venus carried on. "I know exactly why you did it, Chiba. You are nothing but a coward. You were scared. After everything that Serenity went through for you. With you. She believed in you and saved you rom Beryl when all the rest of us thought it was hopeless. Her love for you kept her from succumbing to Prince Diamond's obsession for her. She rescued you from Nehelenia's control. She brought you back to life the first time that Chaos took your Star Seed."

Sam could faintly recall images and memories from when Serenity had used the Mind Meld to share her past. Images of a slender redheaded witch attacking Sailor Moon was followed by the image of a white haired man with a black moon on his head the opposite of Serenity's. Sailor Venus was not done yet. "What about _Rini_?" Sailor Venus screamed. "Do you have any idea how much it must have killed her when the little girl, _her child_, the daughter that she loved- was taken away from her without ever having the chance to live?" Venus was crying. "I don't, because I left! We all did! But you know the reason we knew she would be all right? It was because we all thought that _you _would be there with her like you swore to do!"

Sam couldn't believe it, but he was sure those were tears coming from the corner of the mask, barely visible from this angle. "It wasn't suppose to be forever…" He defended.

"What did you think would happen?" Sailor Venus argued, her hands clenched at her sides. "_Everyone _is attracted to her shine – good or bad! She's that special. Seiya loved her, but she loved you! Did you really think that by leaving her, she wasn't going to move on?" Venus scowled. "I'm glad she did. Dean is good for her, and vice versa."

Sam watched as the tuxedoed man pushed himself up from his leaning position against the care to glare down at Venus. Sam stood up, ready to knock him down if he dared hurt Venus. "She's **my** soul mate!" He challenged.

"Perhaps during the Moon Kingdom," Venus spoke coldly. "It was my job to keep her from Earth, because I knew it would lead to heartbreak. When she seemed happy, I allowed her rendezvous with you." In true fashion, she gave a dramatic pause. "My mistake."

Mamoru fell back against the car, all the fight taken out of him. The Sailor Senshi had always been supportive of him. They had always treated him with the respect due his station as their future King. Now, he had lost that loyalty… which meant he really had lost Serenity forever.

Venus turned and walked a few feet over to Sam, having vented what she had wanted to. Surprisingly, she felt much better.

"Wow…" Sam said as he took Mina in his arms. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear. "You are so sexy when you get all riled up."

Sailor Venus blushed, and turned in his hold. Leaning up with her back against Sam's chest and his gun within his reach, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Later," She promised as she let her blue eyes scan the surrounding area. While hiding in plain sight was a genius idea, it was still risky even with their guardians watching from a distance. "Let's just hope that's the only action anyone gets tonight."

88888888

Dean suddenly stopped walking, holding up his hand to signal for silence. He must have heard something. Sailor Cosmos stopped beside him, all her attention on the sounds around her.

She felt it before she heard it. In the ground: the shaking. Then, just as the reports had described, there were booms. Loud booms the echoed the sound of bombs, popping all around them. But it was coming from _underground._

The earth continued rattling, and Dean was starting to wonder how he would be able to stand up. It seemed to be coming towards them, getting stronger and stronger…

No.

It was surrounding them.

Sailor Cosmos let her wings fan out behind her as she held up a glowing hand. "Gotch ya!" She smirked, one that would have made Dean proud if he hadn't been in the middle of a demon earthquake. "**World Shaking**!"

Sailor Cosmos slammed her hand to the ground, and Dean watched as the now familiar attack caused cream-colored beams to shoot up from all around them, ripping open the concrete like a raging river and streaming up to the sky. It was impressive and frightening at the same time. It was moments like that that Dean was reminded of just who and what he was dating.

However, it was the deep growl of anger and pain that echoed as an effect that had Dean's blood running cold. It was the sound of ultimate evil.

It was the sound of Chaos.

88888888

So five pages isn't too bad for fifteen minutes, off the top of my head and editing as I go… is it?

MORE OUT SOON!

Thank you, all of you, again for your wonderful support!

Much love,

_~Sandreline_


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Hunting the Moon:**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! First, I would like to apologize profusely for my lack of updates. I had a bit of a run with writer's block, and then life made a few passes of interference. However, I am happy to say that I am back and ready to hit the road with this story! Thank you again so much for your patience. I hope that you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me!

**Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End**

When the light of Cosmos' attack died down, Lilith was floating several inches off the ground.

Dean knew right away that Lilith has been taken over by Chaos. Before her appearance was that of an innocent child with blond hair and pale skin; now she seemed more like a moving gargoyle. The skin had become like that of ashy charcoal, which ebony black hair and blood red eyes that were glowing brightly with rage as they landed on his girlfriend. It made a wave of fear rise up in his chest at what that look had to portray: Chaos was not going to give up until one of them was dead.

"You chose a younger model this time, I see." Sailor Cosmos' cold tone rang out. "At least this time, it is not an innocent Sailor of Justice." Her eyes landed on the familiar two gold bracelets around the small wrists of Lilith's form.

"I see you have grown cocky since you became Cosmos, Moon Brat." Chaos replied, the voice a mix of innocent-sounding Lilith and the pure evil of its true form. "This battle will end with your death."

"I seem to recall you saying that several years ago as well, Chaos." Sailor Cosmos replied as Dean watched the staff in her hand begin to faintly glow. "I am stronger now than I was then, and less forgiving."

"You are not the only one who is stronger," Chaos warned as a black sword that was way too large for Lilith's small hands materialized. "I not only have my own power at my disposal, but that of the demon world!" Done with the chit-chat, Chaos raised the sword in the air and sent out a wave of black lightning in their direction.

Dean was ready to push them both out of the way, but Cosmos simply waved a purple glowing hand to the side and diverted the attack. Chaos was already charging forward, and Dean raised his shot gun in the air and fired.

The bullets hit their mark square in the chest, but it only made Chaos halt. While the flesh smoked from the bullets dipped in holy water, both Dean and Cosmos could see the wounds ever-so-slowly healing. With eyes lowered in concentration and anger, Sailor Cosmos quickly send out a blast of lightening to hit the same mark of Dean's attack.

This time, Chaos let out a small roar. "So this is your plan, Princess?" Chaos bit out. "The two of you working together will be able to defeat me?" Chaos' head tilted back in laughter. Lifting his arms into the air, red fire seeped from his hands and spread out on the ground. Dean and Cosmos watched as the fire shifted and change to take several forms, all of the demons being mentally controlled by their opponent. "Allow me to even the score."

88888888

Sam pointed in the distance. "Look!"

Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask did as Sam ordered. Off in the distance, the sky was being lit with an array of colors. "It has begun," Sailor Venus' voice spoke eerily.

"We are seriously just going to stand here?" Tuxedo demanded. "She needs our help!"

"Yes, we are." Sam said. "Dean and Serenity want us to protect your ungrateful ass, so that's what we are going to do."

Sailor Venus placed her gloved hand in one of Sam's own. In a quieter voice, she said to him, "Still, I wish we could do more. Or that the others were here to help them."

"**Ta da!**"

88888888

"That is so not cool," Dean growled as he stood at his girlfriend's side. He pulled out the pistol-sized super soaker filled with holy water with his free hand, fully ready to take on the charge.

"We need to stick together," Cosmos told him. "Do not let them separate us."

"Sweetheart, what the Hell makes you think I'm letting you leave my side ever again?" The heart throb teased.

(_Well, if his usual humor is the same, he cannot be that worried…_) Sailor Cosmos sighed as she let the fire of Mars flame to existence, watching as it first coiled around her hand before spreading to encircle her and Dean.

With a feral roar, the first demon attacked. The stream of Martian fire surrounded them reared up into the shape of a Phoenix, letting out a shriek before it engulfed its prey. The demon was burnt to ashes within moments.

Shots boomed through the air as Dean took aim and fired at the demons closest to him. They went down, but not for long. Gold bracelets like those on Lilith's body glowed brightly, and quickly regenerated their forms.

"Babe…" Dean began in warning.

Sailor Cosmos let out a small growl. She had just watched the same thing happen to the demon she had vanquished with Martian fire. "It's the bracelets. Chaos must have kept them as a souvenir."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Combine out attack! You shoot, then me!" Cosmos ordered.

It was too late. Lilith/Chaos let out a sinister laughs as two gold bracelets were lifted in the air in an all-too- familiar way. Sailor Cosmos was not sure if she could no longer feel her heart beat because it was going so fast, or if it had stopped. Two golden discs blasted out from the bracelets, heading straight for her and Dean. The oldest Winchester was unaware of the incoming attack; his attention was on the demon that he just gave a left hook to before blasting it with holy water.

"Dean!" She cried out, turning to shove him out of the way.

She did not have to. A blur of green and white had removed her boyfriend from any harm, just moments before she herself was carried from harm's way.

"Are you alright, Kitten?"

"Uranus?"

The sandy blonde smirked as she set her Princess down, re-joining the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

Wait.

"Everyone?" Cosmos whispered with her eyes wide in disbelief.

Sailor Jupiter, who had whisked Dean out of harm's way, gave her a playful wink. "You didn't think we would let you have all the fun, did you? It is time for revenge!"

"We would never leave you to battle evil without us." Sailor Mercury smiled.

"Come on, meatball head." Sailor Mars smiled. "You should know better."

"It is our duty to remain by your side." Sailor Pluto added, who was joined by Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn.

Sailor Cosmos felt the love from her friends fill her heart with warmth. "Everyone…" she said lovingly, not really sure what else to say.

"Winchester," Uranus' voice rang out. "You better have been treating our Princess right!"

"It's not me you have to worry about; it's the jackass, Dr. Chubby." Dean commented back as he stood beside his girlfriend.

Cosmos watched as most protective warrior turned to look at her. "I approve."

A roar brought the happy reunion to a screeching halt. Years of experience prompted the warriors into immediate action, and it felt better than Sailor Cosmos could remember. Her friends were at her side, as they always would be. Together, they could accomplish anything.

With a confidence that she had not felt in several years she proudly stood beside Dean, a line of her friends and fellow Scouts behind her.

"Chaos," Sailor Cosmos' voice rang out clear as a bell, "Prepare to be Moon Dusted!"

88888888

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, and even more sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get something out to you all as soon as possible. I hope that this was acceptable!**

_~Sandreline_

Paste your document here...


End file.
